destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Reliable Sources
This page lists reliable sources which may be used when citing to sources under Destiny Wiki's Citation Policy. Ideally, facts asserted in new articles will be supported by multiple reliable sources (such as the release date) or easily verifiable by numerous users (such as articles that describe something that happens in-game). When citing information, only reliable sources should be used; these can range from the Destiny games themselves to articles written by Bungie- and Activision-endorsed gaming magazines. Editors should never use or cite information taken from another fan-run website or collaborative encyclopedic site such as Destiny Wiki, as this is plagiarism and the information could also be incorrect; instead users should try to find primary sources on the information, such as the articles or books used by the site to write the selection of information. Sources can be graded into three categories of reliability: *'1st' - Games, books, websites, and videos created, maintained, or directly endorsed by Bungie. *'2nd' - Videos, online articles, and magazines created or written by professional companies supported or endorsed by Bungie or Activision. *'3rd' - Any material created by non-professional sources such as fan blogs or fan youtube channels. Sources which reach a grade of 1st or 2nd and are listed on this help page are suitable for use in citations whenever they can be used; sources which are not listed should be checked with an administrator before being used. Sources which reach a grade of 3rd should not be used for citations unless express permission is given by an administrator. Category 1 - Verified Reliable Sources Assertions by verified reliable sources are considered truthful by default and, in any situation involving conflicting information, trump assertions by sources in any other category. The following are considered category 1 "verified reliable sources": *Publicly available Destiny games, including publicly available pre-release versions (such as betas or demos) but not including closed or otherwise non-publicly available versions, such as confidential pre-alphas or alphas or closed beta tests. *Official websites, accounts, and profiles created and/or maintained by Bungie and/or Activision **Bungie.net (excluding forums) **Activision.com (excluding forums) **Destinythegame.com **@Bungie on Twitter **@DestinyTheGame on Twitter **Bungie on Facebook **DestinyTheGame on Facebook **destinygame on YouTube *Official websites created and maintained by platform owners **Microsoft.com **PlayStation.com **Sony.com **Xbox.com *Forum or social media posts by current employees of Bungie or Activision via any of the above sources. *Quoted speeches, interviews, blogs, presentations, panels, or writings by current employees or contractors of Bungie or Activision via any of the above sources. *Verifiable video or audio recordings of speeches, interviews, presentations, or panels by current employees or contractors of Bungie or Activision on any website. *Verifiable images, video, or audio recordings of Destiny in-game footage or official Destiny-related media (such as box art or promotional posters) on any website. *Any source that is self-affirming in regard to the content referencing it. For example, a reference to a relevant announcement on Retailer X's website would be a self-affirming Category 1 source for the statement that "Retailer X is offering a preorder bonus for Destiny on its website". Category 2 - Reliable Sources Assertions by reliable sources are considered truthful by default, but in situations involving conflicting information, may be trumped by assertions by sources in category 1. The following are considered category 2 reliable sources: *Official print or electronic versions of press publications where the particular article being cited is directly supported, endorsed, or linked to by Bungie or Activision via an official Category 1 source *Official print or electronic versions of press publications that require their reporters to adhere to the Society of Professional Journalists' Code of Ethics or the International Federation of Journalists' Principles on the Conduct of Journalists. Note that most "video game news" websites do not meet this standard (see here for more information). As a result, "video game news" websites should be considered a "reliable source" only when they meet the criteria of the first bullet directly above. *Forum or social media posts by verified accounts of current employees of Bungie or Activision via any source not listed in Category 1 *Speeches, blogs, presentations, panels, or writings by current employees or contractors of platform owners (such as Microsoft or Sony) on which Destiny has been or will be launched appearing in any Category 1 or 2 source Category 3 - Questionable Sources Assertions by questionable sources are considered unreliable by default and generally should not be used unless reinforced by a category 1 or 2 source. In situations involving conflicting information, questionable sources will be considered the least reliable. The following are considered questionable sources: *Fan-created videos, blogs, websites, wikis, writings, art, media, or news sites *"Video game news" websites or any other "news" site that does not require its reporters to adhere to the Society of Professional Journalists' Code of Ethics or the International Federation of Journalists' Principles on the Conduct of Journalists (for more information on why "video game journalism" is not considered reliable, see here), unless that website is directly supported, endorsed, or linked to by Bungie or Activision on an official Category 1 website *Online forum or social media posts by Bungie or Activision employees, unless they otherwise meet category 1 or 2 *Direct conversations with Bungie or Activision employees, unless the conversation otherwise meets category 1 or 2 *Modified images or video of Destiny in-game footage or promotional materials *Retailer websites *Unverified video or audio recordings of speeches, interviews, presentations, or panels by current employees or contractors of Bungie or Activision on any website *Unverified images, video, or audio recordings of Destiny in-game footage or official Destiny-related media (such as box art or promotional posters) on any website. Not a Source The following are not considered "sources" and should not be cited or form the basis for an assertion in an article on Destiny Wiki under any circumstances: *Rumors *Speculation *"Obvious" or "next logical step" assumptions *Conversations with non-employees of Bungie or Activision *Forum posts by non-employees of Bungie or Activision Category:Help